Scream: The Camp Scream
by Nickstar777
Summary: Nick, Tom, Beth and Emily get jobs at a summer camp, where a new Ghostface killer surfaces.


Here's the 3rd instalment in the Next Generation Scream Series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream

* * *

Late at night, 2 teenagers were driving through the woods.

"Where are we actually going?" asked the girl

"It's a surprise" said the guy

"I thought we were going to the movies" said the girl

"Alexa, the movie isn't out until tomorrow" said the guy

"Alright Reece" said Alexa

At that point, Alexa's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Alexa

"_Ask your boyfriend to pull over for a minute_" said the voice on the other end

"Hey, pull over for a minute" said Alexa

Reece pulled over

"Alright, but why did you want my boyfriend to pull over? Actually, how did you know I'm in a car?" asked Alexa

"_What's your name?_" asked the voice

"Why do you want to know?" asked Alexa

"_I just wanna know who I'm looking at_" said the voice

"What?" asked Alexa

"_I wanna know who I'm talking to_" said the voice

"No, you never said that" said Alexa

"_Leave the car_" said the voice

Alexa got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" asked Reece

"The guy on the phone told me to leave the car" said Alexa

"This guy sounds creepy, here, take this, just incase" said Reece, pulling a gun out of his glove compartment

"Thanks" said Alexa

Alexa walked away, 3 minutes later, Reece heard a loud scream.

"ALEXA?!" asked Reece

Reece left his car and went to find Alexa, soon, he found her body covered in blood, her phone was next to her hand, the gun was gone.

"Oh shit" said Reece

Reece's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" asked Reece

"_Hello, REECE_" said the person on the other end

"Where are you?" asked Reece

The person hung up.

"I'm right behind you" said the person

Reece turned around and saw Ghostface just a foot away from him. Reece screamed and Ghostface stabbed him, but Reece punched Ghostface in the face before trying to run away, but Ghostface pulled out the gun he took from Alexa and shot Reece in the leg.

"Ah, FUCK!" said Reece

Ghostface approached Reece and slit his throat.

**SCREAM TNG 3: The Camp Scream**

2 people were riding along the highway on a motorcycle, one was a guy and the other was a girl, their faces were blocked by their helmets. Eventually, they arrived at a summer camp and removed their helmets. The guy was Nick Prescott, the son of Sidney Prescott and the main hero in the last 2 Ghostface Killing Sprees, the girl was Emily Lorrens, Nick's girlfriend. The 2 had volunteered to be camp councillors at Camp Woreamaray after they found out that their 2 best friends, Tom and Beth, were volunteering as well.

"Ah, Nick Prescott and Emily Lorrens, correct?" asked Gregory, another councillor

"Correct, um, have Tom Kevins and Beth Hardway arrived yet?" asked Nick

"Um, yeah, they have, they're in that cabin there" said Gregory

"Thanks" said Emily

They went to the cabin, when they entered, they saw Tom and Beth making out.

"Don't you 2 ever stop for air?" asked Nick

Tom and Beth stopped and looked to see Nick and Emily.

"Nick, Emily, glad you could make it" said Tom

"Yeah, well, you seemed really excited about this" said Emily

"Nothing else to do?" asked Tom

"And there's that" said Nick

Later, Nick, Tom, Beth and Emily left the cabin and went to meet the campers, they saw Gregory talking to a police officer.

"What's going on there?" asked Emily

"I don't know, let's check it out" said Nick

The four walked over to Gregory and the officer.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Tom

"Oh, hi there guys, this is Sherriff Reds, he's telling me about a murder that happened a couple days ago" said Gregory

"What?" asked Emily

"The body of a teenage boy was found not far from this campsite, we did some background research on the victim and found that he and his girlfriend were going on a trip, but we couldn't find his girlfriend's body, anyway, I've asked everyone near the crime scene to take caution" said Sherriff Reds

"Oh no, it's happening again" said Nick

"What do you mean 'Again'?" asked Gregory

"2 Years ago, the four of us survived the Ghostface Murders in Woodsboro" said Emily

"Then, last year, we survived the copycat killings at our college" said Tom

"Oh right, I read about that, but there's no guarantee that it's the same killer" said Gregory

"Chances are it is, this thing has been happening to my family for years, starting with my mother" said Nick

Later, the group had met the campers. There were no activities planned that night. It was late, so the 4 decided to get some sleep, when Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Nick

"_Get ready for round 3_" said Ghostface

"You again? This is really getting old" said Nick

"_Now, now, take it easy, it's time for us to fight once more_" said Ghostface

* * *

**That does it for this chapter, sorry I didn't introduce the campers, but that would take too long, I will try to do it next time.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
